


Sharing New Horizons

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dousy Week 2020, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Daisy and Sousa take a moment to appreciate some of the wonders of the universe
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Sharing New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dousy Week 2020! I took the day 1 prompt of "new horizons" and combined it with the fall prompt of "dusk" and ended up with a beautiful ball of fluff

“Hey, have you seen Sousa?”

Kora blinked at her sister. “No, I thought he was with you.”

Daisy suppressed a sigh. This wasn’t like him. They were on a new planet with some new species, and her boyfriend tended to stay close in cases like this. He said it was because they worked their best as a unit, but Daisy knew that he was still adjusting to his new life. Even after traveling in space on and off for the better part of a year now.

She checked several places on the ship, all to no avail. She was starting to get worried when she saw him striding down the hall with his usual self-assured gait. This didn’t improve her mood.

“Where have you been?” Daisy demanded. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Sousa had the sense to look slightly ashamed. “Were you? Sorry, I had some things to take care of.”

Now Daisy was confused. “What on Earth do you have to take care of on a planet we’ve never been to before?”

“Ah, well, just a few things I told Mack I’d handle for him.”

“Hmmm…” Sousa was acting very suspicious, and if Daisy didn’t know better she’d think he was hiding something from her.

Daisy asked Kora about it, but Kora just shrugged her shoulders and said she had no idea what was going on. Daisy forgot about it as the day went on though, caught up in their official duties. Everything went smoothly, and it wasn’t until that evening that Daisy had time to think about the strange events of the morning.

She never had a chance to ask him though. They were taking care of separate tasks for a bit, and when she finally went to go look for him, she couldn’t find him yet again. No one could tell her where he was, so finally Daisy headed to their bunk to see if he had turned in early or something.

He wasn’t there, but he clearly had been. On their bed was a very nice dress with a piece of paper on it . It was a note from Sousa telling her to meet him that evening at a specific set of coordinates. Daisy held up the dress. It was gorgeous, simple but beautiful. He obviously had help getting this; Daisy suspected Jemma had given some assistance. 

Daisy made sure Kora was good for the evening, then began to get dressed. She didn’t get dressed up like this very often, and it was fun to do on a lark. 

She set out for the coordinates Sousa had left her, which were easily within walking distance. It was dusk, and Daisy knew it would be getting dark soon. She ended up having to go partway up a small hill, and when she got to the top she saw a small table with two chairs. Daisy recognized the chairs and table as having come from Z3, so she knew she was in the right spot. Sousa was standing next to the table, dressed in a very nice suit not too different from the one he was wearing the first time she met him.

He looked at her with very open admiration as she walked to him. “You look beautiful,” he told her.

“I mean, you told me that last night as well when I was just wearing pajamas, so I’m not sure if I can trust you.”

Sousa laughed. “I stand by my comments both then and now.”

“You would.” Daisy looked around. “What is all this?”

“Come sit,” he said, waving her over. He held her chair for her to sit, then went to his own chair. He gazed at her for a moment. “Two years.”

This wasn’t what Daisy had expected him to say. “I’m sorry, what?”

“We met two years ago.”

“Ahhh,” Daisy nodded in agreement. “I guess that was a pretty momentous day.”

“Life changing even,” Sousa said.

“I’m glad you remember it fondly even if I locked you into a cell.”

“Yes, well, it turned out pretty ok for me.”

“So I take it we’re celebrating?” 

“Indeed we are,” Sousa confirmed. “But we’re also here to observe. I did some reading up, and I believe we’re supposed to be in for a spectacular show.”

Now Daisy was very curious. “What kind of show?”

“The sunset. But while we wait...” Sousa pulled out some sandwiches. “Sorry it’s not a fancy meal, but Jemma swears to me that these are the best sandwiches in the universe and are known to make for very happy couples.”

Daisy laughed. “Ahhh, the infamous Simmons sandwich. It definitely worked for her.”

“Well let’s hope my luck is just as good,” Sousa said, saluting Daisy with his sandwich.

Daisy took a bite. “Mmm, I don’t think you needed a sandwich to win me over, but this definitely helps.” 

Suddenly, the sky, which had been turning a pale pink as the sun set, exploded into colors. Purple, blue, and green radiated around them. Daisy’s jaw dropped at a scene that she could never have imagined back on Earth.

“Wow,” Sousa said, echoing her thoughts.

“It’s incredible.” 

The colors quickly faded as the sun went completely below the horizon line. 

“I have to say, that was even better than I had imagined it would be,” Sousa said.

Daisy could only think of one thing to say. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“You have shared an entire life with me practically from the moment you met me. This is nothing in comparison. But I’m glad you liked it.”

Daisy knew that she and Sousa were an unlikely pair. A man out of time and an Inhuman. But they worked so, so well. They had shared so many things exploring space together, had so many new horizons they had discovered together, both literally and figuratively. It had been an incredible journey so far. But Daisy wasn’t sure how to put all this into words. Sousa had the amazing ability to write long letters full of passion and feeling, but Daisy sometimes struggled with making sure that he knew she felt the same. In the end, she settled on the one phrase that seemed to say it, and she just hoped that he could feel how much of her heart was in those three words.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @ellsey


End file.
